The Fallen Leaves of Life
by Sailor Taurus Angel
Summary: SM Naruto. Makoto Kino finds the one chapter of her life that had been missing:a family. While pondering the idea of leaving she unexpectedly spots a portal thinking it was sent to the senshis for battle she jumps in not knowing how wrong she was.
1. Fears, Tears and Deceit

Yeah I know another story but I hope you like this one because I absolutely love it! This chapter is a little boring if you ask me but trust the next chapter rocks! I already have it written and it will not be posted if I don't get at least SOME reviews TT-TT. Anyways I've talked long enough, go ahead and read to your hearts content! -

BTW if I failed to spell something right I'm sorry but I'm in a HUGE hurry -U

The Fallen Leaves of Life

Chapter One: Fears, Tears and Deceit

The morning summer bouquet danced around the room like the fallen leaves being cradled by the affectionate winds. Effervescent green eyes unfocusedly blinked open awakened by the crisp morning air. The sixteen year old teen yawned, stretching her long and toned body. She then threw the sugar pink covers off her warm body, pulling herself up and swinging her legs to the side of her bed. She lifted her arms up stretching showing every curve of her feminine exterior that would make any man go wild. She got up shaking her head full of bountiful chestnut locks so that each fell into their natural place.

She walked over and pushed her bedroom door open walking into the kitchen only to be greeted but the Senshi of time herself, glumly sitting upon a bar stool.

"Ah! Oh my God Setsuna! Don't scare me like that! I was about ready to attack you!" Makoto Kino shouted laughingly but Setsuna just looked up sorrowfully giving her a small smile.

"Gomen Mako-Chan I didn't mean to startle you like that." Setsuna replied looking up into the middle senshis eyes.

Makoto looked at her confusingly knowing something was obviously wrong and took a seat next the woman.

"Hey Setsuna are you ok? You seem kinda… down… And no offence or anything but why are you in my kitchen at 7:30 in the morning?" Makoto asked her curious emerald eyes waiting for a response.

"None taken… Mako-Chan I am so sorry for what I am about to tell you… And if I told you could go back in time and change it I would but than that would be a lie." Setsuna answered looking down thinking of the best way to word the situation.

"Makoto all these years you have had a lived and endured a life without a family even your parents here died when you were of an early age… But all this time you have had a brother and I didn't know it… Well I did but I figured his village had killed him because a demon resided inside his frail little body and they probably would have killed you as well if I hadn't taken you away… I would have taken him too but Queen Selenity ordered me not to. Reasons unknown to me… You were only ten months old when he was born and that was the day I took you from him… You still had no mother or father but you have always had a brother… I didn't find out until yesterday that he was among the living has made quit an impact on his world… Makoto I am so sorry can you ever forgive my mistake?" Setsuna asked her beautiful crimson orbs pleading the young teen for forgiveness.

Makoto was in utter shock but answered.

"Of course I can forgive you Setsuna, but tell me…. Why did you take me away from him, what does he look like and can I finally meet him?" Makoto asked eyes beginning to dampen more than natural. The open window blowing her curls around as the silence became more and more prolonged as Setsuna cast her gaze once again to the floor while replying

"That's what I am here to tell you… I took you away because he resides in another dimension and we couldn't very well leave Sailor Jupiter in that world we needed her here. There was also a possibility of him killing you because of the curse overtaking him body. The only thing I can tell you about his is he looks nothing like you… To be honest if he looked like and acted like anybody it would be Usagi… So if you do go Usagi will be with you in some form… About you seeing him if you wish to meet him you will have to leave the others vulnerable for some time due to me not knowing the tie elapse. And most importantly there's a fifty percent chance that…" Setsuna paused as she looked like she was mentally fighting her self for the strength to finish her sentence. Setsuna then looked up sadly finishing.

"… There's a fifty percent chance that you won't be able to come back…" She quickly cast her eyes back to the floor not wanting to se the look of pain that had shot threw the girls body.

'Oh my God…" Makoto whispered covering her mouth in shock and fear.

It's protecting my queen which is my duty; or finding the life that I have always wanted… Makoto fought with herself in deep thought.

"I'm sorry to say I am going to need your answer by tomorrow morning, no later no sooner." Setsuna said breaking her away from her thoughts.

"Thank you Setsuna for telling this but it looks like I have to go and call an emergency meeting with the others please come to help me out… I'll need to know their thoughts on the subject as well as you." Makoto answered in a grateful manner smiling the best that she could.

"You are very welcome Makoto and you well dissever it. I must be going now I'll be at Reis when you arrive." Setsuna replied smiling and taking her leave. Makoto then hastily dashed toward the phone dialing at a hyper speed.

After making sure she had called everyone she quickly readied herself to go to Rei's.

-Rei's Shrine-

While making her way up the many never ending steps Makoto could hear the commotion already. She sweat dropped upon hearing Rei's loud insult to Usagi who inter began bawling.

She thought for a minute and sighed if she were to leave these would be the little moments and memories she would miss. The only reason besides not being able to come back that worried her was the thought of going there for no reason such as he brother not being able to be found or if something happened to Usagi that she would never forgive herself for. She didn't know what to do that's why she was leaving it up to her fellow senshi. She already knew Usagi was going to tell her to leave.

That girl would give up anything to make someone happy even if it included her life. Makoto thought and she knew Rei felt the same way even if she did always poke fun and criticizes her she knew as well as everyone else did that they were more bonded than any of them were.

Her thoughts were scattered as she reached the top of the stairs hearing Usagis' shouts upon seeing her friend.

"Mako-Chan I'm so happy for you!" Usagi screamed happily hugging her taller friend, as Makoto hugged her back.

"Thanks Usagi but…"

Makoto looked up at Setsuna in confusion.

"They were threatening me…" She sweat dropped scratching the back of her head.

" Oh really and what could persuade the 'Oh Great and Fearless Senshi of Time' to give in dare I ask?" Makoto questioned, hiding her obvious grief.

"Oh um.. well-" Setsuna was cut off by Haruka popping out of nowhere holding a cockroach in front of Setsunas' face that had now turned a dark blue.

" This." Haruka smiled in triumph and Setsuna epped and hid behind Michiru.

"Y-yeah that could be it." She said quietly as she heard a few chuckles from behind her.

"Mako-Chan I think it's great that you've finally found your family." Ami answered in her quiet voice with a smile to match it.

"Thanks Ami." Makoto smiled in happiness.

"Well I think we should continue his inside." Rei said ushering them all inside.

These are the things she would miss the most, the love of her fellow Senshis.

Once they were all settled in Rei started by saying

"Mako-Chan it's great that you found your brother but are you sure you'll be ok by yourself there? I mean we have no idea if it's anything like Earth or not… They may try to kill you… What if we weren't there to help you? None of us would forgive ourselves if you got hurt or worse… Died.." Rei finished all gathering sad looks upon their faces.

"Mako-Chan I don't want you to die." Rini cried hugging Mako, as she gave her a sympathetic look as she tried to calm the flustered child.

"Rini don't cry y-you're too old for- Oh Mako-Chan I can't let you die!" Usagi cried as did Rini, both latching onto Makoto for dear life. Makoto then felt a hand placed upon her shoulder she then looked back to see Haruka smiling.

"Koto would never let herself be killed she's too stubborn." Haruka smiled giving all three a small bit of insurance.

"Well that's exactly what I was worried about for you guys… What if you got hurt while I was gone?"

"Mako, there are more of us than there are of you… I think you see my point.' Michiru said giving her friend a pleading smile.

"I believe you can do it Mako-Chan you have a strong heart you'll do I just know it!" Hotaru said grinning. Her violet eyes full of joy and happiness for her older friend.

"YEAH! Taru-Chan right! And who knows Mako maybe you'll find 'Your One'. I know you will! I've got a feeling, I AM the 'Goddess of Love' remember!" Minako said winking and giving her a peace sign.

"I HIGHLY doubt it Mina-Chan I'll be too busy looking for him or thinking about you guys the whole time!" Makoto smiled at them all.

"Mako-Chan if you leave… Whose gonna feed me?" Usagi screamed and began bawling.

"I'll starve!" Usagi screamed being her overly dramatic self falling over pretending to be dead.

"Meatball head you have enough food stored in yourself to hold you off for the rest of your life!" Rei yelled knocking her over the head.

"OW! And whose gonna protect me from Rei?" Usagi yelled everyone seemed to suddenly become interested in everything other than their future queens' question.

Rei then gave a malicious laugh.

"Oh this is the day I've been waiting for!" Rei yelled the most evil grin on her face, Usagis' eyes became bigger than her head.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed jumping behind Makoto as they all began laughing. After they all calmed down Ami asked.

"So does that mean you're leaving Mako-Chan?" Ami asked as everyone looked at their senshi of Lightning in curiosity.

Makoto's eyes looked at each of them studying their emotions making sure that was what each of them wanted for her.

"Well.." Makoto sighed looking at Setsuna and she smiled at her reassuringly as she continued.

"..I suppose I am… I just wish I could take you all with me." Makoto smiled as did they all.

"That's great Mako-chan!" Rini cheered.

"And if you do end up finding the man of your dreams you better bring one back for me too!" Mina yelled laughingly.

" I will Mina-Chan don't worry!" Makoto grinned hugging the bubbly blonde.

" Will we see you tomorrow?" Usagi asked

" Yes you all can come to see me off when Setsuna sends me." Makoto smiled at them all.

"Be at Makotos at nine A.M. sharp… yes Usa-Chan that means you have to get up early." Setsuna smiled at her future queen.

"If it means seeing Mako-Chan then I'll be there at eight!" Usagi smiled proudly.

"Yeah right and pigs'll start flying at that exact moment and crows will start flying out of my ears!" Rei yelled.

"Rei those aren't crows that's just steam from you over heating." Usagi smiled then ran out the door shouting good bye as she scampered home before Rei could attack.

"You just wait and see tomorrow who will be laughing Usagi Tsukino! You'll see! As soon as Mako-Chan steps in that portal you're DEAD!" Rei screamed furiously.

They all then began saying their good byes and right before Makoto was about to leave Haruka caught her by the shoulder.

"If you want you can come over and train once more before you leave." Haruka asked Michiru and Hotaru standing beside her.

"I'll be making dinner and you're welcome to stay.' Michiru said giving her award winning smile.

Normally Makoto would have said no but this is something she and Haruka both knew she needed.

"Sure. Just let me run home to get changed and I'll be there as soon as I can" Makoto said while waving good bye to them and dashed off as quickly as her legs would let her.

-Hidden Sound Village-

Orochimaru paced planning out his devious plan to lure a Sailor Senshi into his grasp. Licking his lips almost tasting the raw power her body possessed.

He then averted his eyes to the picture of the girl running franticly to her friends' home unknowing that she would never reach it. He then spoke aloud to himself and sneered.

"You will be the perfect addition to Sasuke and it's faultless for luring Sasuke into my clutches as well as you my little puppet and even better your brother just so happens to be one of his dear friends… Because of you I will have all the power I need to get to the rest of your little senshi then to your delectable Queen." His mouth grew into a giant smirk knowing in only a little while everything would be falling into place for him.

"Now for the final touch." He said tapping the picture.

-Mako-Chan-

Makoto was quickly running to Harukas thinking about all that had happened to her this day. Her heart felt as if it would leap out of her chest in joviality. She let out a small squeal to try to calm herself down. All she ever wanted hoped, dreamed and prayed for was coming to her and all she had to do was wait until tomorrow morning for it all to begin.

Thank you so much you guys! It's because of you all this is really happening to me! she thought as a huge grin was now plastered on her face.

Suddenly she stopped coming to a screeching halt.

"I feel something… It feels like a portal… Oh my God what if Pluto needs our help!" Makoto said to herself as she began to frenetically look for the portal in utter fear.

"I bet something happened! I have to find it soon or-" Makoto stopped just as she saw the portal in the corner of her eye. It was in a desolate alley and before she even thought Makoto ran for it. She pulled her communicator out of her pocket that had been reluctantly placed there while she dressed to go to Ruka-Chans'.

She hastily flipped it open and spoke to anyone who could hear her.

"I'm on my way guys!" she shouted closing it and shoving it back into her pocket before she was engulfed in the lit blue aura, unknowingly that would be the last time she got to see her senshi before she left.

YAY! Chapter one is complete! GO ME! I think I'm going to like my Naruto/SM stories better than A.L.T. this is going to be so much freaking fun writing this! I just hope you all like it as much as I do. Yes I know yet another lost brother story blah, blah, blah just can it; I like this idea better than A.L.S. anyways. Well please R&R I will be coming out w/ two more Naruto/Sm stories and hopefully updating A.L.S. soon as well. Catcha Later!

-Tauro-Chan


	2. Naruto Uzumaki

YAY! Chapter two is up! I decided to add the second chapter to this one than the others because I think I like this one best it also has more people wanting to know what happens next .. Anyways I like this chapter MUCH better than the first one and I hope you do too. Oh and I guess that the equal signs I tried using for the thoughts don't work so if in any of my stories that you can't tell where they were thinking just give me a shout and I'll tell you -. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Go on and read away!

The Fallen Leaves of Life

Chapter Two: Naruto Uzumaki

Makotos' heart pounded in her chest like a machine gun going off repetitiously. All she could think about were her fellow senshis and that she knew she had to find them without delay. She had no idea at to where she had been placed, it could be in the future, past, or even a different world but she didn't give a rat's ass if she was in 1920 England or some unknown galaxy, she needed to find her friends… The only family she had ever known, even if she did have a brother. Her thoughts tried to drift off to the lost boy she would soon be in search for, but she wouldn't let herself be distracted at such a decisive moment, nothing other than finding the adversary was her objective.

She quickly grabbed the communicator from her pocket and flipped it open no one was on the screen.

"Hello! Can you guys hear me? Rei! Ami! Mina!...Usagi?"

She asked as static only showed every couple of seconds. She heatedly flipped the lid down over the watch-like item and shoved it back into her pocket continuing on her way.

_I have to find them… Something here isn't right.. I just can feel it. If anything happens to them, I just… I don't know if I could forgive myself for it.._

She thought tears precariously close to spilling over but that only made her determination of finding them increase by a mile. She was glad that she was in her sparing clothes and not high heels, a skirt or dress, or she wouldn't be able to run as swiftly as she was. The forest around her was beautiful and untouched by human hands this was something you didn't see in modern day Juban, Tokyo. Her eyes, as green as the forest canopying over her, darted back and forth in search of any sign of movement.

She suddenly stopped her feet skidded a little on the arid ground below her, as those same eyes, that had once been preoccupied by the woodland inhabitants, opened widely in astonishment.

"Oh no.."

She mumbled so that only she could hear herself. She had reached the outside of the forest and clearing, but what stood in front of her made her realize she was no longer home but in some hidden village in the forest.

_M-Maybe this is just a secret village away from everything and is being continuously attacked by monsters… YEAH! That's it! And we were summoned to help them out… But who do I talk to?_

She thought as she looked down to see people walking along calmly, probably doing the same thing they did every day. She cautiously began to walk down the hill, not wanting to be noticed that was the last thing she needed was someone thinking that she was going to kill them all. She walked along like everyone else, trying as best as she could to look natural as she reached the gates to the village. Too bad, for as hard as Mako-Chan, tried before she even set foot into the small parish people had caught sight of her presences and made it known.

She walked through the gates holding her head up high not caring at who whispered or pointed at the young teen, she was Kino Makoto, one of the most known fighters in Juban, and was damn proud of it. She looked around catching every eye staring at her, not caring that she knew or not.

_What is wrong with these people? Do they hate outsiders or something? Dumb natives, I'm here to help you ingrates!_

She thought angrily trying to mentally calm herself down before she did something she knew she'd regret. Taking a deep breath of calming, she walked on trying to no longer care.

It had been only about thirty minutes of being in the village and it seemed that word of her had spread like a disease. She looked around trying to see one person she might be able to ask directions from, but every person looked at her in either fear, disgust, and would pull their children close like she would grab them and kill them. She sweat dropped at the thought of anyone treating her like this back in Juban. She sighed, thinking back to the way she had been treated in her very early teen years. She had been a thug, a rebel so to speak, kicked out of any school she set foot in. People always seemed to notice her as the labeled 'Thug'. Then everything changed when she met Usagi, who showed her what kindness and friendship really was. Yet again tears began to well in her eyes as she walked along the dirt street, head bowed and eyes cast toward the soil. The faces of al the senshi flashed a crossed her mind.

_Mina… I promise I'll find you… You all matter too much for me to loose you…_

Makoto thought of all their kind words that they had ever said to her and all the things they had been through.

"I won't give up.."

She mumbled eyes glaring in anger as she looked up wiping the tears from her face.

The hot sun beat down on her as she walked along, she grabbed her water bottle out of her bag and sipping the cool mouth chilling beverage as it touched her parched lips. Yet again she praised herself for coming prepared for Harukas' training.

She brushed her wispy bangs away from her heated and perspirated forehead for a bit of cooling air. She began to think that she should stop and ask someone if they could tell her who was in charge of this village so she could figure out if her assistance was considered necessary, but all of those thoughts were wrecked by a shout from behind her.

"Konohamaru! You can't do this! Get away from her! What would your grandfather say?"

Makoto heard a voice shout. She turned around to meet the face of the man that had barked the order. He gave a shiver as her eyes met his in bewilderment. Suddenly another voice caught her attention, that of a small boy standing in front of her. She blinked twice then looked down at the small child with a smug look plastered on his face.

She smiled then bent down to the boy.

"Hi, I'm Makoto what's your name?"

She asked thinking to gain the friendship of the young boy but had no idea that he had diverse thoughts.

" Konohamarus' the name! People are saying that you're an ally of Orochimaru! I'm going to defeat you and become the next Hokage! Now die!" He yelled charging at her.

"Konohamaru! NO!"

The Man shouted but as the dust cleared, he sweat dropped.

Makoto was holding him back with her finger while sweat dropping.

_These people are damn crazy! You try to make friends with a kid and he attacks you! What kind of pace is this?_

She thought while scratching her head with her other hand.

"Look! I'm NOT going to fight you! You're just a little kid! Besides I don't know what the heck you're talking about this Roach guy but I have no idea who he is! So I'll just be on my way, I have more important things to do than play with a little kid!"

Makoto yelled walking away.

Konohamaru was stunned by what the girl had said but then came back to his senses.

"Hey you can't talk to the Hokages' grandson like that! You-"

The man that must have been taking care of the boy yelled but was stopped by Konohamaru.

"You will too fight me! You're just a chicken 'cause I'm the Hokages' grandson!" Konohamaru yelled then thought

_I'll show her! I'm not just a little weakling!_

"No, I won-" Makoto was stopped by a knife flying at her from behind she could hear it, the sound of it cutting through the air around her. She stuck her hand up and grabbed the kunai by the handle. Not only surprising herself but everyone around her.

_Where the hell did that come from! I've never been taught anything like that! Oh well time to deal with this kid!_

Makoto thought turning around and shouting.

"What are you doing throwing knives at me! And what kind of a little boy carries around a knife?"

She screamed and he just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh that is it you little!" She shouted and began to run after him.

_I don't know what I think I'm going to do… I can't hit him! That would only make the people around here hate me even more!... maybe I can shove him into a time out or something!... Uhhhh I hate kids like this!_

Makoto cried in her thoughts.

"Konohamaru! Wait!"

Shouted the older man but it was too late, Makoto and Konohamaru were long gone, out into the forest.

She began running after him now not going to give up. She had to give him credit; he was pretty fast for a little kid of his age.

He then stopped and jumped in front of her yelling.

"Sexy-No-Jutsu!" As he turned into a girl about Makotos' age but had long brown, black hair.

Makotos' eyes popped out of her head in shock.

"W-What are you?"

She asked disgusted. He then blew a kiss at her and winked.

Makoto sweat dropped and gathered an angered expression upon her face.

"Do I look like a man to you?"

She screamed running after him once again but this time he turned back into himself and Makoto dove and caught him in her arms.

"Let me go!"

He screamed struggling against her hold.

"You know you looked like such a cute little boy…"

She sighed leaning against a tree still not letting him go.

"I am not a cute little boy! I'm tuff and I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

He screamed sticking his tongue out at her.

She looked down at him a small smile on her face, and then sat him down next to her.

"What's this Hokage thing you keep talking about?"

She asked as he got up looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you joking? You don't what or who the Hokage is?" He asked as she shook her head in confusion.

He eyed her suspiciously thinking that he should just leave now but sat back down telling her everything about the Hokages as he could. Then he got to Naruto, his arch rival, and 'Boss'.

"Then there's Naruto Uzumaki. You and he are the only ones to treat me like a real person and not the Hokages grandson. But you only did because you didn't know who he was."

Konohamaru said sticking his nose in the air.

Makoto laughed and ruffed up his hair.

"You know you're not THAT bad."

She smiled looking down at him.

"And you're not sucha chicken after all."

He came to a conclusion.

"You better believe it!"

She smiled winking at him.

His jaw dropped and face scrunched up in confusion and shock.

"You sound just like-"

Konohamaru was cut off by a shout of a boy about Makotos' age.

"KONOHAMARU! Everyone is lookin' for you!"

A raspy voice shouted belonging to a blonde haired boy with beautiful cerulean eyes running toward them.

"Boss!"

Konohamaru shouted getting up in astonishment.

"So this is the infamous Naruto huh?"

Makoto asked getting up and dusting herself off giving him one of her thousand word smiles.

"Makoto Kino, nice to meet you."

She added extending her hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki The greatest ninja in The Hidden Leaf Villiage!"

He replied shaking her hand as their hands touched they felt a shiver run up their spines.

"Yeah he's the one that I was telling you about! That one that you sound just-"

Naruto once again cut him off talking to Makoto.

"So you know who I am huh? I bet you want to fight me don't you, well you better be ready to lose because I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Believe it!"

He said proud of himself.

"Sorry I'm not here to fight people. I don't know why everyone wants to fight me."

She replied.

"What are you afraid to lose against me?"

Naruto smiled looking at Makoto knowing he was going to fight her now.

But to his surprise Makoto just began laughing and looked a Konohamaru.

"You need to find some better people to hang around with Konohamaru. That or a better role model that's not so ego-full-of-himself." Makoto giggled casting Naruto a glance.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him a little better." He replied in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"I'm right here you know!" Naruto yelled at them.

"Well if your not here to fight Naruto are you here to fight Sasuke?" Konohamaru asked grinning knowing he got Naruto.

"I've never heard of a Sasuke and honestly don't care about fighting anyone." She answered closing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Well you certainly are dressed to fight." Naruto smiled knowingly.

Makoto blushed forgetting about that.

"Oh well I was on my way to train with my friend Haruka, every Saturday we train.." Makoto said as Naruto sensed the sadness lingering in her voice as she cast her eyes to the ground.

"Makoto are you-" Naruto started to ask but Konohamaru interrupted.

"So if you're not training why are you here?" He asked the brunette haired girl.

She paused trying to answer without giving much away about her alibi.

"Looking for someone I lost a long time ago." She smiled desolately at the two boys.

Naruto gave her a small smile and then exclaimed.

"Hey maybe I could help you! If you file a mission and give it to the Hokage we can help you find them! My team and I are really good at that kind of stuff! Believe it!" Naruto shouted giving her his hopeful smile.

She reluctantly smiled back and answered.

"That's very gracious of you Naruto but… This is something I have to do on my own… but you can help me with something." She replied making him a little happier.

He looked at her questioningly.

"Have you ever heard of the Sailor Senshis? I was wondering if your village is being attacked and they could help you." Makoto said in a hopeful voice eyes gleaming with optimism.

Naruto and Konohamaru looked at one another and began to laugh.

"T-The what? Sailor Senshi! Oh that's great!" Naruto laughed as he and Konohamaru both held their stomachs in pain from laughing. Makoto tried as hard as she could not to look let down, and smiled.

"So you don't need their help?" Makoto asked again looking at both the boys.

"We haven't even heard of them before, let alone need their help. If there was a problem, the ninjas would take care of it." Naruto replied as Konohamaru shook his head in agreement.

Makoto looked down in disappointment but looked back up.

"Oh, well.. Anyways, could you point me in the direction of Juban, Tokyo.' She smiled watching his and Konohamarus' expressions. They both exchanged confused glances.

"You come up with some crazy tings to ask don't you?" Konohamaru asked looking at her in question.

"We've never heard of a Juban Tokyo… Sorry… Are you sure that's the name?" He asked watching as Makoto backed up against the tree looking around terrified.

What the hell is going on here! No Pluto, no Tokyo and most importantly no Usagi-Chan or the others…Where am I? I've never been in another dimension before…

Makoto was distracted by Konohamaru tapping her arm, he and Naruto giving her confused glances.

She looked down smiling and looked up at Naruto.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. It was nice meeting you both and I hope to meet you again sometime." She smiled bowing to both of them. They gave back the same gesture.

"Yeah and next time maybe we can actually face off, that is if you're game." Naruto smiled jokingly as did Makoto.

"That is if you are." She added and looked to Konohamaru.

"I'm defiantly not going to forget the first friend I made here. Good luck to both of you at your dreams of becoming Hokage." She added, and then realized she still had Konohamarus' kunai. She swiftly threw it back to him and smiled.

"And no more throwing knifes at girls when their backs are turned!" She scolded him as he looked down, crossing his arms in anger. Narutos' eyes popped out of his head trying to think why Konohamaru throw a kunai at her.

She smiled then added, lifting his chin up to look at her in the eyes.

"You wait until they are distracted by your cute little boy looks, then nail them." She laughed seeing the expression on his face jump in happiness.

"Well I should be going. Bye!" she smiled waving good bye to the two boys.

"Bye!" They yelled in unison.

"You know what Naruto?" Konohamaru asked watching the girl walking off.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"She really reminds me of you." He said looking up to see Naruto fuming from being compared to a 'Wimpy Girl'.

"I'm not anything like that wimpy-batty- eyelashed –girl!" Naruto screamed sticking his tongue out.

"She's strong and I know it.." Konohamaru said seriously as Nartuo looked down at him noticing that the kid was stern. He then looked up watching the girl darting off.

"There defiantly something strange about her." Naruto added putting his hands behind his head looking up at the sky.

"I like her! I'm gonna go tell grandpa about her!" Konohamaru smiled then began running back to his home.

"I just can't believe they think she's with Orochimaru!" He yelled back catching Narutos clueless attention.

"What? Hey Konohamaru, wait up!"

Naruto yelled not believing what the boy had just said and darted off after him.

Ok, What'd ya think? I think I did a pretty good job but that's up to you. Anyways chapter three will be the meeting of Sakura and one other supporting character. Well g2g love ya loyal readers! And all of those who review get a virtual cookie, go on they're fresh ;p

-Tauro-Chan


End file.
